The things rumors start
by boyxboylover1994
Summary: Jett has started a rumor at school about Kendall being gay. When Kendall shows up at Jett's apartment to confront him, and he opens the door with nothing but a towel on..Kendall also begins to question his sexuality. Rated M for smut. Boy/Boy Sex scenes! Don't like don't read! Gift Fic for Dana2184. Kett. One-shot.


**A/N: This is a gift fic for Dana2184 Smut, smut, and more smut! Don't read if you don't like!**

**Dana2184 , I hope you like this! Let me know what you think. ;D**

Kendall had always had a lot of patience until he met Jett Stetson.

Something about the conceded dark haired boy got under his skin.

He had pulled a lot of pranks on Kendall, tried to steal his girl, and now he had started a rumor at school about Kendall being gay.

Kendall had been doing the right thing and keeping his cool, but this time he had just gone too far.

Kendall furiously began pounding on Jett's door.

"I know you're in there! Open the damn door Jett!"

The door swung open, revealing a freshly showered, still wrapped in a towel Jett.

Kendall couldn't help but to let his eyes roam up and down Jett's perfectly shaped body.

He took his time staring over the others toned chest muscles, delicious abs, and firm biceps.

The blonde felt all his blood traveling down south, and he was soon hard as a rock at just the thought of what was hiding behind the thin towel.

Jett smirked as he watched Kendall bite his bottom lip and continue checking him out.

"Did you come here to bitch about the rumor I started at school, or to make it true?" Jett whispered in the sexiest, darkest, huskiest tone Kendall had ever heard.

His eyes turned dark and began to fill with lust.

"Kendall you know you want me." Jett whispered against the others ear.

His lips immediately attached to the others and he reached his hands up around his neck.

Kendall jumped and wrapped his legs around Jett's waist, keeping his lips against his.

Kendall kicked his shoes off, letting them fall to the floor.

Jett's hands began sliding up and down Kendall's thighs, starting to massage the skin there.

The blonde let out a whimper into his lover's mouth as he began making his way to his room.

The two fell on to the bed, Kendall on the bottom.

Their lips separated for a short second from the bounce before Jett dove down again to catch his lips again.

This time the kiss was rougher as Kendall pressed his lips against his with a bruising force.

Jett kissed back with as much passion as he could as a groan escaped from the back of his throat.

Kendall gasped when he felt the others hands slide down, beginning to knead his ass.

Jett quickly slipped his tongue into Kendall's mouth.

Kendall being to overwhelmed from it all, Jett easily dominated his mouth.

With their lungs screaming for more air, the two broke away and gasped for more oxygen.

Jett began grinding his hips against Kendall's, causing the blonde to tell out desperate gasps.

"You like that baby?" Jett asked in the best seductive tone imaginable.

"Oh, just f-fuck me!" Kendall growled, moving his hips to meet Jett's.

The dark haired boy placed his hands on his shoulders and grinded his ass against the blonde's erection, biting his lip when he realized just how hard he was at the moment.

He clenched his teeth to hold back a moan and looked into the others eyes.

Kendall on the other hand wasn't holding any noises back.

It turned Jett on so much for some reason that he almost forgot to keep breathing.

Continuing his slow torturous grind, he latched onto his neck, sucking and biting then licking over to sooth the harsh marks.

He bit his way up to the spot right under Kendall's ear, causing to him gasp out.

Knowing it was his sensitive spot, Jett bit down with more force before licking at it.

Stopping everything, he leaned back to look at his work and smirked when he saw all the red marks on his neck, some more prominent than others.

Deciding it was enough, he quickly undid his towel and flung it somewhere behind him.

He unbuttoned the first few of buttons on Kendall's shirt and slipped it over his head.

He threw that to another corner of the room.

Finally met with his gorgeous body, Jett let his hands roam over it.

Kendall let out a sound of satisfaction. "Jett..just fuck me now!" He snapped in a husky begging voice.

He quickly undid his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers, all in one motion and tossing them to the side.

He grabbed Kendall's erection and watched as his lover's eyes closed and he bit his lip to hold back a moan.

Smirking, I slid my hand along his length slowly, watching as his face contorted in pleasure.

He leaned down and began kissing down Kendall's chest.

Kendall felt him take his nipple into his mouth.

One of his hands went to pinch at the other one.

Kendall moaned and arched his back.

Finally when he pulled away, Kendall managed to catch his breath, but only for a second before Jett went to the other side and give it the same attention.

He continued kissing down his torso after that and without hesitation, took Kendall's length in to his warm cavern.

"Ah! J-jett!…" Kendall looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Smirking, Jett let his tongue run from his base to the tip. Kendall groaned as he took in the head, sucking up the pre cum overflowing there.

He gasped and his fingers tangled themselves in the others hair.

He pulled at his hair and it went straight to Jett's groin.

He took in as much of the others length as possible then.

His fingers continued to tug at Jett's hair and he hummed, knowing how the vibrations would drive his lover insane.

Kendall cried out in pleasure, biting down on his bottom lip.

He felt two fingers at his mouth and eagerly took them in, swirling the saliva in between his fingers.

Jett groaned, sending more vibrations through him, and Kendall let go of his fingers with a whimper.

Jett continued sucking him harshly.

Kendall felt his stomach tightening, his release near.

"A-Ah! J-Je-Jett! Ahh… Nng… I-I..." And then he let go and Kendall was left hanging.

The blonde huffed and tried to lift his head to look at him but he threw his head back when Jett stuck two fingers in his tight unprepared hole.

Jett leaned back down and kissed him to distract him from the pain.

He curled his fingers and Kendall broke the kiss, almost screaming out.

"Heh. Looks like I found it." His fingers kept pressing up against the bundle of nerves and Kendall felt himself pushed towards the edge again.

Just before he came, he pulled out, leaving him hanging _again_.

"Why the hell do you keep doing this to me-ahh!" Kendall felt Jett's member slowly pushing in, his hand lightly massaging his inner thigh.

Jett let out a groan when he was finally buried in to the hilt.

Kendall squeezed his eyes shut and his hands found their way to Jett's shoulders, nails leaving harsh red marks in his skin.

"Are you ready to scream my name Kendall?"

Taking deep breaths, Kendall nodded his head and the other pulled back out.

The two moaned in union as Jett pressed himself back in.

Kendall did his best to keep control, to hide his noises, but that was all blown to hell when Jett slid back in and began pounding into him mercilessly, his length hitting his spot every time.

"O-ohh f-fuck! Jett! Jett! F-faster! Fuck me faster!" Kendall screamed out.

Jett did as he was told and slammed into him faster, groaning at the warmth and tightness of his lover.

His fingers wrapped around Kendall's leaking member and he pumped it to match with his thrusts.

Both boys closed their eyes tightly as their vision became blurry.

Hearts were pounding and moans were escaping left and right.

Nails were tearing skin open, and lips were moving in a bruising open mouthed kiss.

Teeth clinking, tongues fighting and lips being bitten.

Within the next few seconds, Kendall came hard in his hand with a long drawn out moan.

"Oh god Kendall!"

Jett grunted before cumming into his hot entrance not long after, filling him to the brim.

After the two came down from their high, they laid there side by side panting harshly.

Kendall looked over at Jett and tried to catch his breath.

"Jett?"

"Hmm?" The other hummed lazily.

"Maybe you should make up more rumors about me."

Jett didn't respond he just pulled the other close and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
